


Flashdance!

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [16]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, Action Figures, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Ballet, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Embedded Images, Fanart, Flashdance - Freeform, Gen, Love, Movie Poster, Musicals, Pop Culture, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: First when there's nothingBut a slow glowing dreamThat your fear seems to hideDeep inside your mindAll alone I have criedSilent tears full of prideIn a world made of steelMade of stoneWell, I hear the musicClose my eyes, feel the rhythmWrap aroundTake a hold of my heartWhat a feelingBein's believin'I can have it allNow I'm dancing for my lifeTake your passionAnd make it happenPictures come aliveYou can dance right through your life"What a Feeling" -  Irene Cara / Giorgio Moroder / Keith Forsey
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Flashdance!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50937241922/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
